Today, fabrication of integrated circuit devices usually includes packaging of the integrated circuits or dies. In the fabrication of die packages such as for example a laminate package or an embedded wafer level ball grid array (eWLB) it may be desirable to accommodate an inductor, e.g. a coil, in a redistribution layer (RDL) of the package.